Research Director
So you're going to be the babysitter of a bunch of mad scientists! This is a brief overview of the Research Director's job, what he or she will inevitably face and how they can overcome adversity. ]] Get It All Together As the Research Director, your job is obviously to direct research. You have access to all things scientific. Your Office You arrive on the station inside your office next to toxins mixing. You have the front seat if(read: when) it catches on fire. So sit back and enjoy the view. Remember that you have two most important things on the station - the AI integrity restorer and Robotics Control consoles. Guard them with your life. In your office you have: *An AI System Restorer (Revives dead AIs) *A Robotics Control console (AI is rogue, blow the borgs!) *An Exosuit Control console *A camera monitor for supervising your laboratories *Teleporter and AI Core circuit boards *A pAI *A locker stocked with some spare clothing and a flash *A server room which stores and controls research data transfer, as well as the PDA messaging server. *Your pet facehugger, Lamarr Do not enter the server room without insulation and internals. You will not be able to escape the air current and you will freeze/suffocate to death. The atmosphere is uninhabitable as it is kept at an extremely cool temperature to keep the servers running. You may wish to periodically check how many cyborgs there are on the robotics console and if any are no longer slaved to an AI, or has stopped functioning. Directan Research 101 Scientists will be your primary subordinates. They will be working with the R&D, Toxins, and Xenobio laboratories. You may want to ensure that all three labs are manned by assigning your scientists roles at the start of the shift. Toxins and xenobio labs usually don't need more than one scientist working there at a time, unless they're requesting help. Periodically sync the research computer in R&D so Robotics has access to the latest data. This also backs up your research data to the server, so if something happens to the research console the data can be easily restored. DO NOT FORGET THIS! Don't forget to check on the Roboticists every now and again to ensure they are doing their jobs which is building and maintaining cyborgs, bots, and mechs. Sync their research console if they haven't already. Make sure they aren't building combat mechs without authorization and have them install tracking beacons on all mechs they create. Geneticists have the habit of monkeying themselves or abusing superpowers. If they manage to bypass your supervision and start abusing their powers, notify security immediately and have them stripped of rank. Your Defense At the start, the Research Director is possibly the most vulnerable head of staff on station. Given enough time, however, he can develop into a powerful, destructive force. You will have access to bombs to defend yourself(only if you're a traitor) your locker contains a flash, you also have access to a variety of genetic powers in Genetics and access to life draining Slimes. If you're lucky, the Head of Personnel will grant you armory access to unlock all those delicious experimental weapons you develop. If you're even luckier, mining will bring along ore that will allow you to make big stompy mechs Lamarr Inside the display case in your office is a surgically modified facehugger. It can no longer kill and implant its embryos inside a host body, but it still feels the need to leap on anyone in reach. It's usually best kept in its case. With a chameleon projector, Lamarr can be scanned to act as a fearsome disguise. There's No I In Team Your official responsibility is to ensure that nobody does anything they shouldn’t. This means making sure the Geneticists don’t turn the Captain into a monkey, that Roboticists don’t kidnap and borg the Clown, and that Toxins does not destroy the Station. Do not try to stop Toxins from igniting itself; if they are stupid enough to set themselves on fire, no amount of shouting or threatening will stop them from doing so. As long as the fire is contained to Toxins, nobody gets hurt. Nobody important, anyway. In Case of Wizard, Assume Brace Position When it comes to Nuclear or Wizard, you need to sit back and do your job as best you can without dying. Leave the fighting to Security, but never hesitate to stock up on acid in case of emergency. If you come face to face with the Wizard or a Syndicate, there’s no harm in ruining their day. Except for the harm of exploding just afterwards, usually. Computer Maintenance And You In the event of AI damage or deactivation, there is a computer in your office which can be used to restore and repair its systems. Simply put an IntelliCard loaded with an AI into the console and start the process. The AI should be functional again at 50% integrity. This is a long process, but it is still usually better than having no AI at all. In addition, it is possible to build a new AI from the circuit also found in your office. Using plasteel and glass, it is constructed just like any other computer up until the human brain is inserted. Keep the existence of the human component hush-hush! It's a trade secret! Please be aware that a freshly constructed AI comes with the default Asimov laws. ROGUE AI – Why The RD Suddenly Matters The Robotics Control in your office will be your main source of importance. As long as you are in your office and armed you should be fine and the station can breathe easy knowing that if the AI starts going rogue you can take out its workforce. If you have reason to believe a cyborg is rogue, lock it down so you can find the cyborg and check it's wiring. Only detonate the borg as a last resort. Under no circumstances are you to waste valuable equipment to paranoia or rumors. You should probably also get an AI Upload computer from Tech Storage and the reset circuit. Build this on the bridge where it can be safe and easily watched. If you can convince the Captain to retrieve a purge and Asimov circuit to place on the bridge as well, do so. An AI without the law loopholes that make him dangerous is no longer a dangerous AI. In case of an urgent need to break into the AI core, getting in is much easier when you're involved due to your access to the command sector and a steady stream of thermite and bombs. How To Tell A Traitor From A Disillusioned Doctor Revolution is dangerous to the director. Med-Sci is, more often then not, a seething hive of dangerous communists seeking to take your head. Robotics is a prime target because of their flash supply and larger than normal access. Genetics is desired because of their cloning and genetic empowering capabilities. Avoid Medbay entirely if you must. If you notice any suspicious individuals in med-sci, message the Captain as covertly as you can and tell him to be wary. AI Overpopulation: The Core Circuit And You Whether to reduce the load on primary AI, circumvent AFKing players, increase your chances of survival during AI malfunction or just to increase information chaos, with this nifty AI Core circuit board found in your office you can make a second, working AI. You need the following components first: *a screwdriver, *a wrench, *4 sheets of plasteel, *2 sheets of reinforced glass, *the circuit board, *and, of course, a brain. Make AI Core frame with metal, wrench it in a preferably secure place near an intercom (or a radio), add circuit, screwdrive, wires, brain, glass, screwdrive again. Voila! Now there's two working AIs on station! Two! Ah! Ah! Assistant with Science In the rare event that nothing bad is happening, and you aren’t going to die a horrible death, you can be of great help as an assistant with large amounts of access. Collect flashes and power cells for robotics and useful items that can be used for R&D. Mad Science The research director, like all heads of staff, make extremely dangerous traitors just by virtue of their access and departmental loyalty. While your underlings are less likely to fall in line than security or a horde of clowns ordered to create chaos, a majority of the time they'll let you get away with truly wicked deeds just for the sake of SCIENCE! Remember these words: toxins, and genetics. Toxins will grant you highly explosive substances and Genetics can make you an all-seeing, all-powerful, superhuman murderer. You hold a lot of power, and at the same time, a decent amount of responsibility. It is easy to bring the Station to it’s knees, if you know what you’re doing. Great if you’re a traitor, dickish if you’re not. Less useful but still dangerous, robotics is a hive of scum and villainy even when staffed by decent sorts. If a head of staff drags in a corpse and orders it to be borged or just takes out the brain himself, generally speaking no questions will be asked and the deed will swiftly be done. The corpse and/or brain of your victim can then be given to the chef who generally believes meat is meat. Category: Jobs